


It All Started With A Blue Jacket

by She_Who_Walks_Unseen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Walks_Unseen/pseuds/She_Who_Walks_Unseen
Summary: Who doesn't like to find great clothes at a discount store? Who doesn't like finding something unique or different even if you just can't place what? This is what happened to me. From a simple blue jacket for four bucks to something worth all the more. I never imagined that a jacket of all things could help me as it did and I gotta say.... It's the best four dollars I ever spent. So let me ask you this...if you found an old blue jacket, stained, torn and reeking of old ketchup, would you buy it? Want to know what happens if you said yes?





	

If there was one thing she knew, it was that one should never doubt the almighty donation based retail stores. Sure she always made sure to wash any clothes that she bought about a dozen times, maybe even sending them to the cleaners, that didn't mean she wasn't about to pass by a good find just because it was a little rough. Although....thinking about it, rough....might had been putting it lightly concerning the find she had discovered buried under a bunch of old socks and shirts about a million sizes too big for her. Which, honestly surprised her more than she'd admit. It was usually the plus sizes she shopped for and to find some that were too big for even her style, that said something. Of course, considering the influx of clothing that used to belong to monsters she really shouldn't have been that surprised. So far, most clothing she had seen was in better taste than half the garbage sold at the outlet mall. Awesome clothing, super cheap clothing. Win for her!

If she was honest it was almost, tame, compared to other bits she had found. It was old sure, but it was also soft and had a well worn quality to it which to her made it all the better. Nothing was more comfortable than a well worn jacket. It was blue, a nice in between of dark and sky blue. Not too dark. Not too light. The inside felt almost like fleece and while it was worn down to the point very little fluff remained, the new texture almost reminded her of a hamster. Smelled better than one though. Mostly. The drawstrings for the hood were long and white, trailing almost to the very bottom of the jacket, the ends frayed from repeated use. The hood was massive and she knew it would lay part way down her back and completely swallow her head should she actually use it. Perfection at its finest. It was lined with soft fur though she couldn't tell from what, that trailed out and framed the rim of the hood. The whole thing smelled musty and just....worn, like a book found at the back of the attic. Not to mention the constant tinge of ketchup. Too sweet to be anything but. Overall it needed a good washing but it was more than salvageable. It made her wonder just why it had been tossed out, old as it might have been, but it was still in pretty good condition far as she was concerned. A bit wide for her at the sides but with her broad, bulky shoulders she needed the extra wiggle room. Especially in a jacket. A little soap, some time to air out by the window and it'd be good as new. And what made it better, it was only four bucks.

Score.

Gathering up her spoils she weaved through the never-ending isles to promptly dump everything on the counter at the front, promptly startling the living daylights out of the cashier. She smiled, offering a shrug to convey her sheepish apology even if the cashier only gave her a mildly amused look. Like her he was tall and broad, larger than most customers but she chalked that up to the three sets of arching horns and the three sets of legs that filled out what space there was behind the counter. He was well used to her by now, coming in at least once a week to scout and see what oddities she could find among the donations, almost like a game. So far he noted the strangest thing she had found was a very mysterious key that was too bent to put on any keychain. He had no idea why it was among the items nor why she cared to pay a dollar for it but it wasn't any of his business. She was a collector of oddities as she had once told him. If it was strange and unusual than she saw no reason for it to be thrown out when someone like her could find use of it, whatever that use may be.

With a final goodbye and a warning to actually wash that old jacket before actually wearing it she headed home. A few new sweaters, a collection of graphic tees that spanned more genres than she knew, and an old blue jacket. All in all, a very good day.

Even if she swore she'd never get the smell of old ketchup out of her nose...

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to It All Started With A Blue Jacket! A slow burn romance that I thought of in the early morning and just decided to roll with it, lets see how it goes! This is just the prologue so it's a little slow. It'll be a little while before our lady meets Sans, but until then, who would YOU like to see as the first monster of the gang she officially meets? Drop a name in the comments and let me know what you think!
> 
> Stay Determined!


End file.
